Tina's dad
by Bandgeek481
Summary: Rachel isn't the only one with two dads.
1. Chapter 1

April 28, 1994

Sheldon and Henry Cohen-Chang were pacing the floor of the maternity ward waiting room. In a room just down the hall a young Korean immigrant seeking asylum is in labor. The young girl was forced into prostitution and sent to the United States her pimp had been busted and they found the girl. She told them her name was Vy. One look at her and you could tell the frail little girl was pregnant. Sheldon and Henry were looking to adopt and when the opportunity to help such an abused young girl came, they took it.

Vy was in her hospital room suffering through contractions. A nurse and social worker were with her. They realized it might be very hard for her to deliver and then give up her baby. Thuy, the social worker, left the room to go and see the Cohen-Chang's. she walked out and greeted the men who she had come to know very well.

"Hey you two!"

"Thuy, hi!" Sheldon walked forward and hugged the young Asian woman. "How's Vy?" Thuy sighed and closed her eyes. "As good as a twelve year old forced into prostitution can be." The three adults sighed and thought about it for just a second. "Anyway, are you two excited to see your little bundle of joy?" the men looked at each other and intertwined their hands. "Definitely, we can't wait to see if it's a little girl or a boy." Thuy looked at the two men. Sheldon was the taller of the two though he wasn't all that tall. He had dark hair and glasses and a long nose. Henry was an extremely short young Asian man. They would be great parents, she could just tell.

Six hours later Tina Vy Faith Grace Elizabeth Hope Cohen-Chang was born. Her name was long. Her father's knew that. They had a reason. They explained the original plan was Tina Elizabeth Cohen-Chang and that was just what their daughters name was going to be but Vy came from her biological mother and the other names were things she stood for.

Sheldon held his new born daughter in his arms. Swaddled in a pink blanket with dark hair and almond eyes. Henry had just gone to get the car. He saw him pull up and he walked out to the car holding Tina. The two men strapped her into her car seat and started the journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas 1994

Sheldon and Henry brought an eight month old Tina down stairs to open her gifts. They realized very quickly that Tina was a special little girl. She had a certain way about her that made everyone just drool over her. A smiley happy baby they knew she was destined for something great.

That year both of their families were coming to their house for the holiday. So once Tina had opened the mound of gifts from Santa they got the little girl ready. After being put in a little reindeer suit with a tutu attached to it the men began to cook.

Henry's older sister Anna was the first to arrive with her husband Greg and their four kids including her twins only six months older than Tina. Sheldon's mother and step father arrived next. His mother Frannie immediately taking Tina and codling her. Soon after henry's mom, dad, and grandmother arrived. The woman taking turns fawning over Tina. A bit later Henry's younger sister Alison came with her young son and daughter. Last to come was Sheldon's dad, step mom, two young half-sisters, his twin sister, and her family.

In total there was henry's two sisters, his brother in law, mom, dad, and grandmother. His sisters combined having six kids. The six kids ranging from fourteen months to six years old. Sheldon had his parents, each of his step parents, his two half-sisters ages eight and three, his twin sister and her husband and sons who were as three.

The house was filled with people and everyone was fawning over Tina. She just smiled and giggled at the attention cooing frequently. Soon she fell asleep in her great-grandmothers arms. Sheldon and Henry were over talking to Henry's oldest sister when Sheldon's oldest half sister Katy came over and told them frantically that Tina was turning blue.

The family paced the hallway of the pediatric ward of the hospital. Nobody had any idea what had happened. Sheldon and Henry were frantic. Tina was everything to them. Eventually the nurse came out and explained that she had an infection in her lungs and that they young girl would be perfectly fine.


End file.
